When In Oakdale
by miracleboi
Summary: Luke and Noah return from Rome to their little home town of Oakdale to an unexpected surprise from Luke's past waiting for him to play his mind games
1. Chapter 1

Title:When in Oakdale

Chapter:Chapter 1

Rating:M

Summary:Luke and Noah have arrived home from Rome, when Luke gets some news that an old crush has come to town

Characters:Luke, Noah, Kevin (mentioned), Jade (mentioned), Lucinda (mentioned)

Genre:AU

Warnings:some mild language

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

Luke and Noah had just arrived back in Oakdale from their long and well overdue holiday, break, whatever you want to call it from Rome. And now the hard part starts. Luke had just been told about Kevin Davis being back in town.

That name, that guy, what does it do to overpower him with such hate. A feeling he hasn't felt in ages. Kevin Davis, his first crush, his first whatever really. Luke could only remember lusting, wanting, needing to be with Kevin when he was around him. But he also remembered how much he did become a bad influence on Luke. Making him drink, have an accident, nearly badly injuring and well almost killing his cousin Jade, hiding his sexuality and lying to everyone.

No he really didn't need his past to be brought up like this, into his now perfect world. All he wants to do right now is board the plane with Noah and go back to Rome, never to return. But too late, they where back.

Noah could sense that something was up with Luke. He never really talked about his past or about Kevin really. He did mention little bits, but nothing to cause Noah harm or worry really, that is until now.

Luke and Noah sat in the limo, barely saying a word. Noah kept hold of Luke's hand, hoping that it would in some way give comfort to his boyfriend. Hoping it would get him to open up, but it didn't, so Noah just came out with it, fed up with the silence "Babe, please…….Please tell me what's wrong?" Noah pleaded with his bright Blue puppy dog eyes.

Luke just stared into them. A tear formed in his eyes, and made its way down his cheek, his lip started to tremble and then he held onto Noah, hard, as if his life depended on it. He cried so hard. He has never cried this hard in ages at all, but all those memories, just flooding back like a raging storm, he could hardly think, let alone breathe.

Noah tried his best to sooth his boyfriend. He hated seeing him so upset and hurt. He was wondering what Luke had been thinking, what had really happened back then to make such a caring, loving, gentle person break down like that. He wondered what had happened and wanted to take all the pain, sadness and anger away from Luke and protect him at all cost.

Noah just held onto Luke, letting him cry out his sadness, hurt, frustration, anger - everything really. He knew Luke would explain all to him, but he just like the waiting part. But he had no choice really. He knew Luke would open up to him, just right now he needed comfort. Comfort of his boyfriend.

Luke had stopped crying and was sniffling, he finally looked up at Noah, his eye's all red, puffed up, his nose runny. He looked into His boyfriend eyes, his eyes so deep and Blue, so loving, yet calming. They had effect on Luke like no other really. Luke grabbed a tissue and blew his nose. He then wiped his Tears, or what where left of his tears with another and looked at Noah again. He kissed him and just rested his head on his shoulder.

He wanted to tell Noah everything, but he was unsure of where to start. The pain of just telling him what he went through would be enough to make the floodgates open again really.

Luke just rested his head a little bit longer, just thinking. Thinking of what to say, how to say it, where to start and where to end, but more so how. He was a writer for gods sake, this should be easy right? But it wasn't at all. How do you tell your Boyfriend that you're your ex best friend, your crush is definitely back in town and how do you explain it all so he understands? The pain of thinking was becoming to much, as Luke's head started throbbing - a headache forming.

Noah looked at Luke and held his hand, kissed his hair and forehead. He knew Luke was thinking. He could sense it with his body language really. He then decided to take the first move again to ask what had happened "Babe, I….I know your probably thinking about how to tell me, so just tell me Luke….I'm not here to judge you ok……I love you……with all my heart" Noah said looking into Luke's eyes as Luke propped himself back up.

Luke looked at Noah and began to tell Noah everything "well I'm not sure where to start, but, Kevin was my best friend. We used to do nearly everything together as kids and well that all changed one day, when I came out to him. Prior to that though for a little while before I came out to him, I…….I did something pretty stupid. I begin drinking to ease my pain, but to help spend more time with Kevin" Luke said as Noah just continued to look at Luke "Ok, I get it, I do" Noah said.

"No you don't, because, well I was mainly doing it, cause I thought what the hell, maybe he might like me if I start drinking, and well I didn't want to also admit to everyone I was gay. So drinking was a way to stop the guilt, the pain I was feeling. It was like I was on a high and that I could forget all about my worries and troubles, but unfortunately it was also my undoing really. The first of my undoing was when I was drunk and I drove my car, smashing into Jade and her car and almost killing her. Thank god she wasn't badly injured though" Luke said

"The other undoing reason is well, I only have one functioning kidney. You see I ended up drunk one day on Grandma's plane and ended up in Mexico, where I had a well backyard Kidney Transplant which made things all the worse. Suffice to say my parents where non to pleased about this and when they had to come to rescue me, I was read the riot act" Luke continued to tell Noah. Noah was in a little bit of shock, with the way Luke was just explaining this all, it was like he was giving him a summary of his life story in a way, or a part of his life story actually, to be exact.

"Well, that when I decided to tell Kevin. Everything just got the better of me and well, he took it the wrong way really. I also did the most stupidest thing I could have ever done when I told him I was gay and that was that I liked him. I mean seriously, did I think he would actually feel the same - no but I felt I had to tell him. Now I wish I never did actually, cause the pain and guilt he made me go through on that camping trip, and then saving him from drowning cause he and his stupid girlfriend where drunk and out on a rowing boat at the lake we where staying at, she hit him, accidentally mind you, the paddle and he got knocked unconscious. Of course me being the better man really went into save him and yeah, we took him to hospital. We had a small chat when he came through, but it was never the same. After that he just either ignored me, or with some other students teased me about being gay. Part of me wanted to go up to his face and bash the living shit out of him, but the other half wanted me to just hug him or kiss him - but now, all I want to do is erase all that history, never remembering a fucking damn thing about it" Luke aid with such hatred in his voice, which certainly took Noah back a bit.

"Well, I don't know what to say, but I know that I am glad you told me, I knew you tell me eventually and I am sorry I pushed you, but maybe this could be a good thing really" Noah said as he looked at Luke "What do you mean a good thing, Noah it will never be a good thing, not like you and us" Luke said

Noah had to think about the last statement Lue just said "what do you mean me, and us exactly Luke, do you still have feeling for Kevin?" Noah asked, hoping it wasn't true at all "No, Noah never, I could never love him at all ever, but part of me will never forget about him, it complicated to explain but I hope you understand what I am saying, its just difficult and hard really" Luke said as he looked into Noah's eyes pleading for understanding.

"I think I do and I certainly I'm glad you don't like Kevin. But what I meant to say is that this might be a good chance to sit down and talk with Kevin, hopefully make some new ground and maybe re-establish a friendship or a new friendship maybe? I mean high school was a few years ago but maybe he might have changed. he might be more grown up, just like you my darling Luciano" Noah said as he kissed Luke.

Luke thought about what Noah said. Could it be possible? Could it be Kevin has changed? could he start or rebuild his friendship with him? Could he forgive him for all the pain and suffering he put him through? Could it be all be really true, could they move past from their history at all? Maybe just …………..maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

Title:When in Oakdale - Chapter 2

Chapter: Chapter 2

Rating:M

Summary:Luke and Noah arrive back at the farmhouse and talk about what is on Luke's mind and about Kevin

Characters:Luke, Noah, Lilly, Holden, Faith (mentioned), Natalie (mentioned), Ethan (mentioned), Kevin

Genre:AU

Warnings:Some mild language

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

Maybe he was just being silly, Maybe Kevin was just here to catch up with friends still in Oakdale. Maybe all this was really nothing. Maybe this was Luke being very paranoid over nothing. Why was he acting like this at all, it was strange, really freaking him out. 'am I that scared of him, cause if I am, then maybe I should at least try to talk to him maybe…….NO, no I……..I……fuck there is now way in hell I could or would even be able to' Luke thought to himself

'What am I going to do, seriously, this is really starting to bug me. I mean I should even be worried. Yet for some reason I am, this is stupid, get a grip Luke' Luke said to himself, mentally kicking himself out of this state he was in and try to refocus his thoughts back to Noah and being back with his family in Oakdale.

They arrived at the Farm, to be greeted by the whole Snyder Clan - literally. Natalie and Faith instantly ran up to both Luke and Noah, screaming as the hugged them, practically nearly knocking them both to the ground. Ethan smiled as he came running up as fast as he could with his tiny feet.

Both boys did have to admit to each other, that they did miss, their family. They missed being able to see them, spend time with them, talk about anything and everything with them, with the exception of sex of course, but they missed everything really.

Luke looked over at his parents, he could see something had suddenly changed, he tilted his head and smiled. The penny dropped. He could see that their love for each other had come back. He silently prayed to himself that this would be for good. He prayed for no more fights. He could see that both his parents had where looking at him as he smiled and nodded, with his parents returning the same as they came up to both boys and hugged them dearly.

"So, Mom, Dad, is this for good? No more fights?" Luke asked with some hesitation, "well, Luke, your mom and I have discussed about it while your gone and we are sorry for putting you, your brothers and sisters through so much, but hopefully this is for good. We still have a lot to talk about and work through, but I think things will start to look up from now on" Holden said as he smiled and kissed Lilly "Your father is right Luke, we still have a lot to talk about, but I am sure we will work through them - it wont be easy but we will manage ok" Lilly said as she hugged Luke again.

"Now enough about us, what about you two, we want all the goss, except well, you know - THOSE parts" Lilly said with the last part she whispered to both boys as they blushed and looked at each other.

They had started to talk about their trip, the people they had met, the sights they had seen and how much they would both Like to visit Rome again when they have more time. They began t walk inside the house as they could see more Snyder's helping a well excited Emma in the Kitchen.

"Hello, Hello my darlings, welcome back. I am glad you are both back safe and sound and trust you both had a wonderful time?" Emma said as both boys hugged Emma "Yes Grandma, we had a wonderful time, and you didn't have to organise all of this, honestly" Luke said as he wrapped his arms around Noah's waist. "Nonsense, you both deserve it, although, your probably not going to like me when I say that it still the same rules young man, separate bedrooms ok?" Emma said pointing at Luke and then at Noah "yes, yes we understand Emma, and thank you, it looks wonderful. As Luke said, you didn't have to do anything, but thank you. This is the one thing I missed the most besides Luke, was not only this family, but your cooking, nothing could ever beat it" Noah said as he hugged Emma "Yeah ditto from me Grandma and yes we both understand the rules" Luke said 'even though I hate them' he thought to himself as everyone sat down at the family table and got stuck into the Snyder feast before them.

It was one big party, with everyone stuffed, not able to east anymore. Their eyes much bigger than their stomachs, but oh so worth it really. Luke and Noah had decided while all the plates and dishes where being cleared to take a walk down to Snyder pond and just take in the wonderful sunset that was before them. They held each other's hand as they walked down to the pond in silence.

Words where not really required, and to Luke, this is what he missed the most when Noah was not around. Being able to spend this time with him, do the smallest of smallest things, like just sit and look at each other and either into the sunset or sunrise, being able to share each other presence and just know that your loving partner is beside you always when you need him.

"Luke are you ok?" Noah asked as he kissed Luke's hand. Noah knew that something was still on Luke's mind and was not sure, he could try to guess, but he had never been good at guessing, I mean look where it sometimes got him, but he wanted to ask, to at least try to understand what is on his mind "oh nothing, just trying to work everything out that's all" Luke said, hoping the Noah wouldn't ask anymore of it "Snyder, your full of it, you're a bad liar, so spill" Noah said as he gave a small smile to Luke.

How could he tell him that he was trying to understand everything that was going on. How does he tell his boyfriend that he wants to talk with his ex best friend, his crush? How does he tell Noah that he wasn't sure if he was strong enough for anymore drama to happen, that he felt he was going to burst at the seems, crash and burn.

He really didn't know what to do or to say really and that scared Luke to bits. It tore him up both inside and out. He just sighed and hung his head. Trying to work out what to say and tell Noah what he was really thinking. Noah could tell that Luke wasn't sure of what to say or do so he spoke again "you, know you can tell me anything. You won't scare me off that easily" Noah said, still trying to convince Luke to open up to him.

Luke looked into Noah's eyes and could tell he was telling the truth he held Noah's hands as he took a deep breath in "well, this isn't easy, but I just don't know what to think or do anymore. I am still trying to come to terms with finding out Kevin is back and I am trying to work out why he is back exactly. Also with that, whether I should go and talk with him, try to at least salvage some sort of friendship and allow the past to be dead and gone and the healing start really. Then with my parents and everything, its just a lot has changed and well, to be quite frank, I am not sure I am up for any more drama Noah. I don't think I am strong enough really. It just scares me that I don't seem to have control on things and when I do, well it goes out of control. I've just had enough of it Noah. Just for once I wish things wouldn't turn into such a daytime drama soap really" Luke sad, just trying to get everything of his chest.

Noah was a little taken back by Luke's admission to want to go and speak with Kevin, but on the other hand he understood what Luke was saying. He actually agreed with Luke "Babe, well I think your right that it might be good if you try and talk with Kevin. Maybe see what you can salvage and yes allow the healing to start really. But I will say this. As long as in the end you come back to me, and me alone, then I will be here for you. I love you more than you will every know Snyder. I will be here for you no matter what" Noah said as he kissed Luke.

Luke looked into those deep blue eyes as he replied "thank you Noah, and you know I would never hurt you or cheat on you. As you said a few weeks ago, you are my happy ending. We are meant to be together and I love you too, very much, words are not even or ever enough" Luke said as he returned the kiss.

They continued their make out session on the bank of the Snyder Pond, The sun just about set for the night, the stars coming out and the night life coming out. Everything seemed magical, like as if it was a play that had been rehearsing for this event. Both boys finished their deep kissing make out session and just looked and held each other tightly.

After a few moments both boys got up and started to walk back to the farmhouse hand in hand. Again not saying anything, just enjoying each other's company, walking arm in arm, shoulder to shoulder, eye look to eye look. They arrived at the back porch as Noah spun Luke around, making him giggle like a school girl "You know your are beautiful when you do that" Noah said "Oh yeah, well you're an absolute stud when you do that" as they kissed each other. Sealing their lips together.

They broke apart as Luke said to Noah "well, we better be getting inside, otherwise the army will be head hunting us down, and we don't want that now do we?" Noah smiled and replied "No we don't. So are you going to have a talk to Kevin tomorrow then?" Luke smiled and replied" Yeah, but I want you to come with me ok" Noah looked at Luke and he lit up "are you sure, I am I don't want to intrude, but I would like to if that's ok". Luke looked at Noah and smiled, kissing him on the cheek "of course I do. I will need your strength to support me like always. I will need you there, so please, come along with me tomorrow" Luke said, almost pleading "Ok, ok, you've twisted my arm, but only cause well. I love you" Noah replied.

"I love you two baby. Now all I have to do is find where Kevin is and arrange a time to meet up with him tomorrow" Luke said as they started to Head inside the door before being interrupted.

"Well scratch one thing off your List Snyder, cause I'm here, so you don't have to find me" Kevin said as he got up off the couch on the back room. Luke looked at Kevin and then back at Noah. His face saying a thousand words a moment. Words of shock, anger and hate.


	3. Chapter 3

Title:When in Oakdale - Chapter 3

Chapter:Chapter 3

Rating:M

Summary:Kevin, Luke and Noah talk

Characters:Luke, Noah, Kevin

Genre:AU

Warnings:Some mild language

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

Luke was looking at Kevin, trying to understand why he was here? Why was he here, trying to ruin his happiness? Why is it, when he, Luke, thinks everything is good, he gets knocked down. This being one of the those situations, all he wants to do is either rip Kevin's head off, or run, run a million miles away, with Noah in tow.

He looks at His boyfriend with a concerned face. Noah can see this and places his hands with Luke's, as if by giving him extra strength to draw on. Luke suddenly feels a little more calmer but still not as calm as he wishes.

Kevin can see the interaction and is not sure of what to make it, so to be polite he goes to introduce himself to the taller blue eyed guy next to Luke "Hi I'm Kevin, Kevin Davis" Kevin says holding out his hand to Noah.

Noah looks at Kevin and then slowly shock his hand "well its good to put a face to the name finally. Nice to well meet you I suppose. I'm Noah, Noah Mayer, Luke's Boyfriend" Noah said as they both broke of their handshake.

Kevin looked at Noah and then at Luke in a funny way "Wait, you're the Noah Mayer, The Noah Mayer who went out with Maddie Coleman and then Dumped her cause he was gay. The Noah Mayer, who father tried to almost Kill Luke, the…"Kevin stopped as he was interrupted by Noah "well you certainly don't waste time do you. Although, two can play that game arsehole. While I will state for the record and I have no idea why I am clarifying this to such a low life scum like you but what the hey, gotta love it now don't ya! Now yes I did date Maddie, and trust me when I say, I wish I never ruined her life, but I am glad we have both moved on and have remained best friends" Noah said quickly firing back again

"I did dump her cause of my feeling for Luke and I have never looked back. I love him and he loves me. Yes my fucking Father did try to kill Luke, shit he almost succeeded but I am glad he didn't, so thank you fuckwit for bringing it all back, really didn't need that right now. But hey, you've always messed people around haven't you, I mean take Luke for example, yeah he had a crush on you and at least he told you about his sexuality but what do you go and do, you fucking HURT him, that's what. So don't lecture me about who I am before you actually go and have a look in the mirror at yourself dickhead" Noah said in full rage - it seems part of the famous Snyder rage was coming out in him, and well he was enjoying it. How dare he try to stomp all over Noah like that.

Even Luke was surprised. He never knew Noah had it in him, and he did have valid points in what he told Kevin. Luke looked at Kevin, who by now was not impressed and was getting angrier and redder by the minute.

Both Noah and Kevin where staring at each other. It was almost like a documentary with David Attenborough. Watching to species having this massive stand off - god why was Luke even thinking that, but it was kind of funny, that he started giggling. Both Noah and Kevin looked at a now giggling Luke, trying to understand what had just gotten into him. Noah was even more worried, cause he knew Luke said to him earlier that he might just crack, and well it certainly seems that right now.

Luke just continued giggling until he could giggle no more. Both Noah and Kevin just looked at each other and then back at Luke as he calmed down. Luke looked at both boys "You should have seen yourselves, it was classical" Luke said still smiling shaking his head no "you two looked like animals having a stand off from one of those David Attenborough Documentaries. It was fucking funny" Luke said almost loosing it again in a fit of giggles.

Noah looked at Kevin then back at Luke as he smiled, suddenly realising what Luke was saying was true, as he too started giggling "gee if only I would have seen, it would have been hilarious" Noah said as he two lost it completely.

Kevin wasn't sure what to make of the scene he was seeing right in front of him. He honestly did think that both boys had truly lost it. But he then realised what Luke meant and smiled silently.

After a little while, both Luke and Noah calmed down, now fully aware that they still had company with them, all be it company they really didn't want, but had no choice or say in the matter. Luke looked at Kevin as he asked "So, Kevin, what are you doing here anyway. I am sure we both have nothing to say to each other if I recall?"

Kevin looked at Luke, as if somewhat hurt by that statement. He wasn't sure on what to think or say. But he also knew that he needed to speak to Luke - ALONE.

"Well about that, Look I know I can't go back in time as much as I want to, and honestly I do, but I need to talk to you alone. About our past and well try and sort things out, cause I really, really need to talk with you" Kevin asked Luke

Luke looked at Kevin as he replied "Well while I am not sure if I could believe you at all Kevin, you really did hurt me, but I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt and try to somehow believe you. But what ever you have to say to me, you can say in front of myself and Noah. So go on tell me, tell us what you need to talk to me about?" Luke asked Kevin.

Kevin looked at Both boys. He wasn't sure how to really play this or go around this. He really, really need to talk to Luke alone, without Noah's presence. It would make things easier for both him and Luke really, so he tried again "Luke, please, I am begging you, I really, really need to talk to you alone. If I cant well, I will just have to wait then won't I?"

Noah was not happy with Kevin request as he replied back, stopping Luke from replying "Well I'm sorry Kevin, but I am here to stay, so you either say it, or there's the door, don't let it hit you on the way out ok? Just please listen and do as Luke requests"

This outburst again shocked Luke, but he was grateful Noah was standing by his side. He could see that this was coming as a shock to Kevin, as Kevin had never been able to fully see what Noah is like when he gets into his protection mode, and he was protecting him from Kevin. Luke felt his heart skip several beats, as his love grew for Noah.

This situation had completely stunned Kevin. He wasn't sure on what to do or how to go forward at all. He just considered leaving for the night and trying again when he could get Luke alone and truly speak to him alone.

He started to get up and walk out the door, not even looking at both boys, who where now staring at him, watching his every move when Luke stopped him with his question "what going to chicken out cause we wont back down, what is it Kevin, just fucking spit it out. I'm not into these fucking mind games, where so fucking past that, I'm so fucking past that stage its not funny. But if your not, then please fucking leave me alone and don't ever come near me again, you here me"

Kevin looked into Luke's brown eyes. He could see that the spark that was once them for him was gone. Replaced by hatred, anger, fear, all rolled into one really. It was then Kevin decided it do or die and just came out with it "well why fight it anymore then? I've been fighting these feeling for ages now and I have only just discovered what they have meant to me and who they are for really. They are for you Luke" Kevin said, not really making any sense.

Luke was confused as he asked Kevin "Kevin what do you mean who they are for, I don't understand". Kevin looked at Luke, then Noah and back to Luke "well how do I make you understand at all?? Fuck I don't even know why I am doing this in front of you right now, with your boyfriend right next to me, but what the hell, what have I got to loose anymore?" Kevin said really asking himself more than Luke or Noah

Luke and Noah looked at each other as Kevin continued "Luke these feelings I have been feeling haven't stopped since, well since that day I was laying in the hospital after the camping accident, I am sorry I treated you as such a shit. You are not that, you are something much more special than that. You are special to me. I guess what I am trying to say Luke is well……..I like you. I like you a lot" Kevin said chewing on his bottom lip as he looked at Noah and then back at Luke, fully locked onto Luke and his look "Yeah like that" Kevin said as he sensed that realisation just hit Luke.


	4. Chapter 4

Title:When in Oakdale - Chapter 4

Chapter:Chapter 4

Rating:T

Summary:Luke, Noah and Kevin fight as Kevin wants to be Luke's new Love

Characters:Luke, Noah, Kevin, Holden (mentioned), Jack (mentioned)

Genre:AU

Warnings:Some mild language

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

Luke just stood there frozen, taking in what Kevin had just said. He still could not believe he said he liked him. After all this time, the way he treated him and the way they ended their friendship, he, Kevin, has come back to Oakdale to make a mends and tell his true feelings. Was this a joke or some really awful dream he was having?

He just wanted the dream to end. For him to wake up next to Noah and not have to put up with this shit right now. He certainly didn't need it at all. Luke looked at Kevin, who was pleading with him for understanding through his hazel eyes. Luke was not sure of what to say or do really. He just couldn't think straight. It was still a shock to see Kevin standing right before him and his boyfriend Noah, who was being very protective of him and then Kevin say that he has feeling for him in that sense.

Has the world gone fucking mad? Is this the same Oakdale at all? Luke thought to himself as Kevin and Noah just stood their eyeing each other off. Noah could sense there was something wrong and that Luke was trying to work out everything that's had just been told to him. Noah looks back at Kevin and asks "Please, just leave us alone. I think you have done enough damage to last a life time. Just…….just leave before I throw you out" Noah said bringing Luke into him and holding him.

Kevin looked at Noah and then to Luke, as if like a five year old he stood still "No….no I wont go, cause this is not between you at all, so if you don't mind, I would like to hear Luke ask me to leave, not his boy toy" Kevin said in such a snide remark that made Noah even angrier "How fucking dare you come into Luke's life and then tell me it does involve me. You made it my business when you told Luke, us that you had feeling for Luke. For fuck sake dude, I am his boyfriend, not you, so yeah it is my business, so just leave before I have to make you leave - literally" Noah said, his voice growing angrier by the second.

Luke looked at Noah then back to Kevin. His eyes growing wider, the sudden burst of anger was rising. A Snyder rage moment was about to occur, and Noah could see this as Luke walked up to Kevin, right into his face, breathing deeply, like a raging bull who is aiming and charging for the red flag. Luke's eyes looked frantically over Kevin's face. His disgust with the person in front of him grew larger as he took in a deep breath, ready to confront his demon head on.

"Why don't you go crawl back into that fucking rock you came out of, cause there is NO FUCKING way in this god damn world I would ever, ever be interested with you or about you Kevin Davis. You make me truly sick. You make me so fucking angry, that all I really want to do right now is punch you in the face, but I know if I do that, I am no better than you really. So I am going to be that better man and tell you this, cause some one really has to before you get yourself into any further trouble" Luke said, never breaking his eye contact with Kevin, who gulped, seeing the anger within Luke's eyes.

"I am with Noah, I love Noah and I want to be with Noah, no one else. So you will just have to fucking accept it. I think its was so sad and fucking appalling of you to come here and declare you so called undeniable and unconditional, if that could even be used in the same sentence with you, just look how many girlfriends you had in high school. But getting back on track, come into my life, our Life" Luke said pointing at Noah and himself "and try to split us up just for your own sake. That is so fucking rude and yet oh so typical for you isn't Davis. JUST FUCKING LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK, YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Luke said in full loud Snyder rage, surprising Kevin and Noah at the same time.

Kevin looked at Luke, unaware of what he should do, it was then he made an even bigger mistake. He cupped is hands around Luke's face and brought him in for a deep kiss.

Luke was totally unprepared for this and was in shock as he quickly tried to shove Kevin off him, but he was too strong. He was holding Luke's head so hard.

It wasn't till Noah, who was no even more pissed off punched Kevin in the stomach, grabbed his right arm and twisted behind his back, opened the back door of the farm house and threw Kevin out the door, following him out to where he now laid in the back yard of the house. Noah walked up to Kevin, who was in pain from the first punch, as Noah came up to his face "how fucking dare you try and kiss my boyfriend. WHAT FUCKING RIGHT DO YOU HAVE DOING THAT HUH??? You fucking arsehole god fuck you!!" Noah said as he pushed Kevin back to the ground. His rage was becoming out of control, and it wasn't until Noah could feel someone holding onto his right shoulder that he stopped and turned around to see who had this effect on him.

Of course it could only be one person, His true Love Luke. Luke's eyes where so expressive as they where telling him enough and to stop. His anger suddenly starting to disappear. Luke looked at Kevin as he could see he was in a little bit of pain, but more so in shock. He wasn't use to this. He was used to being the one who dealt the pain, the hatred and anger. This was a total shock for him.

He could then see Luke come up to him, as he crouched down to the ground to see him and look him in the face "I don't know what your playing at Davis, but let me tell you again, plain and oh so fucking simple, stay the fucking hell away from me, my family and my boyfriend Kevin, or else I might just have to get Jack or dad to use their force, and you know what that means doesn't it Kevin" Luke said as he could see the answer registering within Kevin's head and eyes.

Kevin nodded his head yes as he knew all to well what that exactly meant - it meant that either Jack would be coming after him and being the new criminal mind of Oakdale, publicly named and shamed, or Holden coming with the Farmhouse BB rifle, scaring the shit out of him to teach him a lesson. A lesson he was not going to even try and mess with.

"so Kevin, if you know what is good for you, you will get up, and walk your scrawny ass out of my life and away from Myself and Noah, you got that?" Luke said, reiterating the last part. Kevin looked at Luke and then to Noah, who was still pissed off as anything. He looked back at Luke and nodded his head as Luke finished saying "well piss off and don't let me catch your so called scrawny ass around here again - piss of now!" Luke said getting up as he and Noah walked back into the house. Noah looking back at Kevin and giving him the evil eye.

Once Luke and Noah had gone inside the house, Kevin was able to get up. He straightened his shirt out and rubbed the dust off his pants and shirt. He looked back at the farm house, to which he could see Noah looking out the kitchen window, as if to warn him off from coming back inside the farm house. He then turned to path in front of him and returned to his car.

Once at his car, Kevin got in and started the engine. He looked back at the farm house and said "well you want me to stay away from the farm house, but there is no way I am giving up on you Snyder, we are meant to be and you will find out. As for Noah, well he will meet his match very soon and well its time for plan B"


	5. Chapter 5

Title:When In Oakdale - Chapter 5

Chapter:Chapter 5

Rating:T

Summary:Kevin has a fight with Aaron, Luke and Noah talk about what happened

Characters:Luke, Noah, Kevin, Aaron

Genre:AU

Warnings:Some mild language

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work

* * *

Kevin drove off from the farm, headed down the dusty long road to Oakdale. He sat their wondering, not really concentrating on the road about what had unfolded. He could not believe how much Luke had changed, and still had it in for him really.

He could not believe that Luke was still holding on to his fears and worries from their now turbulent past. Ok, so he had been an ass, so had everyone else really - hello they where fucking teenagers for Christ's sake. Everyone does it, it's not like he was just singled, out, well ok maybe he was but still. It was high school, teenage years, its what happens when your at that stage of life really.

Kevin just could not understand Luke's reasoning or even his so called boy toy's reasoning for being so fucking hurtful towards him. Kevin just kept thinking until he seemed to arrive back at the Lakeview where he was staying.

He went into the main lobby and bumped into Aaron, who was surprised to see him "hey Kevin, how….how are you? What are you doing back in Oakdale?" Aaron asked Kevin. Kevin looked at the older Snyder in front of him, completely un aware of his presence at the hotel when he checked in.

"hey um Aaron, how are you?? How are you doing these days?, I'm ok, Just in Oakdale to try and work out a few things and tie up some loose ends really" Kevin asked Aaron casually, not sure of what to say or what Aaron might say back "Oh yeah, Alison and I are now married, as of well a couple of weeks now and yeah, still working here, just trying to keep myself out of trouble really and can I ask what do you mean by loose ends. Would have thought someone like you would have finished all their business or what ever you call it ages ago when you last left" Aaron said, fishing for answers "Well not all of us are perfect like you Aaron, oh wait that's right your not perfect, so if you don't mind, I'm feeling a little bit tired so if you don't mind, I am going to get going up to my room" Kevin said as he started to walk past Aaron who grabbed his arm and stopped him

"Well, no, no I am not perfect and I am sorry that I seem to make you think I am but I am not, but I did hear that you were out at the farm and some sort of fight ensured between my brother, his boyfriend and you??? You kissed my brother in front of his boyfriend and my family, how fucking dare you do that Davis, if I was you, I would leave town now and never return, cause if you so called unfinished business is Luke, I can tell you know that it useless, he is not interested, he has a boyfriend who he loves deeply, madly and Noah loves him back. So just stay away you understand me?" Aaron told Kevin with such force yet calmly.

Kevin just look at Aaron, his eyes and his body saying more than his words. The anger rising, his eyes glaring as if to give his words a point and meaning. Kevin just looked back at Aaron as he replied "yes well that is certainly none of your business and concern, so I will do what ever the hell I wanted to do thank you. I didn't know that you where my father or something, so just back off and let me be ok?" Kevin said trying to loosen Aarons grip, which became tighter as Aaron replied "You will stay the fuck away from Luke and Noah if you know what good for you Davis".

Aaron's eyes lit up like a wild fire as his anger rose to try to warn off Kevin. Kevin was unsure of what to think, on one hand he knew first hand what Aaron was capable of, on the other he really didn't give a rats arse, it his life and he will do what ever he wanted. He didn't need Aarons permission.

"Is that a threat?" Kevin asked in a slightly pissed off mood "no its not a threat, but it s promise so stay the hell away, got it" Aaron said as he forcefully let go of Kevin's hand and continued walking out the Lakeview.

Kevin just stood their stunned. He was now even more determined to make Luke see his point of view. He needed Luke. A need that no other could ever fill. He kept thinking of ways to try to get Luke to understand and somehow loose Noah in the process, so Luke would come running towards his for support, not suspicion. He continued these thoughts in his hotel room and well into the night.

Back at the farm house, Luke and Noah had now come back inside the to the Snyder household and where now sitting on the back porch. Noah looked at Luke, still not completely sure of what just happened. Why did Kevin just kiss Luke right in front of him - god how fucking stupid could he be really? I mean to kiss him when his boyfriend is right there, standing not nearly close enough to protect Luke.

Noah was seething, his anger still quite high and Luke could tell. He too was still quite surprised at Kevin little stunt. He didn't really know what to think anymore. He just wish there was a way to go back in time and get rid of Kevin or kick his ass or do something, something that would have made him go away, run for his life and never come back again to hunt him at all, or Noah for the fact.

Luke sat down next to Noah on the couch in the back room. He took his hand into his own and kissed it lightly, he could see Noah's face, full of hurt and anger. He lifted his hands to his face and cupped his face "Noah, I am so sorry that……that……..that it happened, he…….he caught me unaware and I did try to stop……I……I just wasn't quick enough really. I am so sorry. You know I would never do anything to harm you or our relationship….right?" Luke asked Noah, who had turned to watch him. Watch his explanation, his expressions, his hurt, his fear, his anger.

Noah looked into Luke's eyes. He could tell that Luke was telling the truth, but he was still angry. Angry at the situation that had just occurred. Angry that Luke didn't try to stop him earlier, or really ask him to leave. Angry that he didn't throw Kevin out in the first place. Just angry at everything really and he wasn't sure of how to stop or get rid of this anger at the moment.

Noah was still looking into Luke's eyes, when he realised Luke was starting to look even more upset. He could tell that Luke could still sense he was angry. Angry at him to a certain extent and he could see Luke's eyes start to flood with tears.

Noah's anger started to subside when he saw Luke's face. He wrapped his arms around Luke and held onto him, allowing the flood gates to open. Luke cried out all the pain and sadness. The hurt and guilt he was feeling from this. This was the last thing he could ever wish to happen at all. Why was it happening now. Why was it happening to him. Why? Luke wondered as tears fell from his eyes onto Noah's shirt.

It was some time before Luke calmed down. His breathing still quite short and out of breath from the crying he had just done. His eyes red and puffy, his body aching all over. Luke looks up to Noah, who is still holding him. Noah kisses Luke passionately, but not deeply. Its still enough though for both boys.

Noah looks into Luke's eyes as he says "I'm sorry babe. I just feel I let you down, not protecting you from him and throwing him out of the house earlier. I guess I am just angry with him. I know it's not your fault but I just wish there was something I could have done to avoid it" Noah said looking into Luke's eyes.

"I know babe, but I thank you for throwing him out when you did, otherwise I don't what he could have or would have done if you weren't there and I would rather not think about it" Luke said snuggling into Noah's chest.

Noah thought about what Luke had just said and he didn't like it at all - there is no way he would allow Luke to see or for the fact allow Kevin to see Luke ever again. He looked down at his boyfriend as he said "Luke, baby, please promise me you wont think about that at all. I don't want to think what he would have tried to do, let alone what he did do. I also want you to promise me that you wont ever speak to or see Him, Kevin, at all please. I don't want you taking any further chances or risks" Noah pleaded with Luke.

Luke looked up from Noah's chest and he could see Noah's deep Blue eyes pleading with him. He shook his head yes as he said "I promise, there is no way I would never, ever see Kevin again and if I did, I would just ignore what he said and run or walk in the other direction". Noah was still not comfortable with this situation or Luke's suggestion, but he did have to give him the benefit of the doubt and trust Luke's own judgement.

Luke knew somehow that Noah was still worrying, like himself. He knew this was playing with fire, but he had to tell Kevin just some how, some way that he was with Noah and that he would just either have to accept friendship. Nothing more, nothing less. Luke knew he would have to speak with Kevin soon, but when and where would be the problem and how…………………


	6. Chapter 6

Title:When in Oakdale - Chapter 6

Chapter:Chapter 6

Rating:M

Summary:Kevin thinks while Luke and Noah think about what has happened

Characters:Luke, Noah, Kevin

Genre:AU

Warnings:Some mild language

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

Kevin was in his room at the Lakeview. He had hardly slept at all. His mind working overtime, trying to work out a way to get Luke away from his so called boyfriend, that stupid boy toy of his Noah. God Kevin could not stand the sight of him and after he had been told what Noah had done to Maddie, he was concerned that Noah might even do the same to Luke. It was then an idea struck his head.

Maybe he should get Noah to do the same thing he did to Luke. He was trying to think of a way of getting Noah to kiss and fall for another guy. The plan would work, but how?? How would he be able to do it, who would he get to do it. There is no way in the word he would be able to do it, cause Luke would just run away from him.

His mind still working overtime, trying to figure out a way of getting Noah away from Luke long enough for him to make Luke realize that they are meant to be together. He sat on his bed writing idea's down in his little diary.

He stared at his diary with the thoughts of Luke filling his head. He needed Luke and really had to find a way to get rid of Noah straight away. He then decided to head out for a little bit to try and clear his head and come up with something.

Kevin put on his jacket and headed outside the hotel towards Olde Town to get some inspiration as such.

Noah and Luke had woken up late. Noah still wasn't feeling the best after yesterday and was now even more worried than yesterday. Somehow he got this deep dark really sickly feeling down in his stomach that somehow something bad was going to happen. He kept having bad dreams all night, sweating and waking up. He kept looking at Luke in while he was sleeping. He just knew that there was something bad going on, but he could not put his finger on it.

He headed down stairs to the kitchen to fetch some breakfast. He could not get the thought of everything that had happened over the last 24 hours out of his mind. All he could think about was trying to find Kevin and somehow make him feel the pain and numbness he was currently feeling.

He knew Luke wasn't to blame at all, but another part of him kept thing what if Luke wanted him to kiss him, its not like he tried to stop him. Noah wasn't sure what to think anymore and he was starting to get worried really.

He continued to make his breakfast with thoughts of Luke and what he hope might not come true, Luke wanting to be with Kevin instead of him.

Luke woke up feeling the bed and trying to see if his boyfriend was right next to him. He could tell that Noah really hadn't slept well. He could tell by the way Noah was breathing, cause Luke lay awake on his side not allowing Noah to see the fear and hurt he was feeling. He really felt like shit honestly. He wanted to find Kevin and at least explain everything to him. To tell him that there is no way that they could ever be together cause he was with Noah and really, really, loved him.

He felt the bed and could not feel his Boyfriend and he started to panic. He got up instantly and dressed quickly to try and find Noah. He hoped and prayed that he had not decided to leave him. He sprinted down the stair case to the kitchen and opened the door to the kitchen area, almost knocking Noah as he did so.

He looked into Noah's blue eyes and held onto him. Noah wasn't sure of what was happening but he was glad none the less. They held each other for a while until Luke looked back up to Noah's blue eyes and said "I am so sorry babe, I know you hardly slept last night as I did the same. Never ever wanted to do that, but I am still surprised and well hurt and angry that Kevin did what he did. I am so love with you. I want you and need you" Luke said with tears forming.

Noah looked into Luke's eyes and could see the hurt and sadness coming from his very passionate brown eyes. He could see the tears forming and instantly wiped them away with his thumb. He looked back at Luke's face and smiled as he brought him in for a kiss.

They kissed deeply and passionately for a while. Each other groaning with pleasure. Their hearts beating fast as one. They could hardly believe how much they fit together. They broke off their kiss and Noah said "I know babe, and……I am sorry I made you think otherwise. I love you soo very much and I am angry with Kevin. All I want to do right now is go and find him and some how scare him out of town and tell him to keep away from you. You mean everything to me and I will never leave you ok" Noah said to Luke. Luke just smiled as he also felt the same but had to talk to Kevin some how to make him understand. He knew that if he told Noah he would want to go and see Kevin, he would want to come, but he needed to do this alone. He hated lying to Noah but it would be the only chance he had really and he had to take that chance….


	7. Chapter 7

Title:When in Oakdale - Chapter 7

Chapter:Chapter 7

Rating:PG

Summary:Luke and Noah fight. Kevin interrupts

Characters:Luke, Noah, Kevin

Genre:AU

Warnings:Some Mild Language

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

Kevin was sitting at a park bench in Olde town, watching the world continue around him. He sat there looking at the various people walking past him, the couples walking hand in hand, telling each other secrets , whispering sweet words, smiling, kissing, just being happy. Kevin though how much he would love that with Luke right now.

His thoughts then turned to the fact Luke was with Luke. He hung his head in shame at the way he treated Luke a few years back. He know this is why Luke is acting the way he is acting and he feels so bad it hurts. This is what is denying his one true chance at happiness, with a small factor that the man he loves is currently with someone. Someone he knows does not love Luke and will give him his every need. Someone who would use him to the very end, push the boundaries and treat him like a shit.

Kevin knew he would never do this to Luke in a million years. He has done it in the past and now regrets it very so. He regrets the way he treated him, said some really awful, horrible and most probably unforgivable things, but he just had to make a mends somehow. He just had to.

Kevin looked back up, he could feel the sun shining on his back. He knew the it was becoming afternoon and he had nothing to eat all day, so he decided to head to one of the new café's that had opened and try the food there. Hopefully they served better food than just greasy hamburgers like at Al's.

Luke and Noah where still at the farm getting prepared for the rest of their days. Luke had a class on that afternoon, but had to meet up with Brian in Oakdale to discuss a few things about the foundation and the upcoming benefit the foundation would be holding.

They where rushing in and out of their rooms as they knew Luke's Grandmother would be around trying to watch them so they would not get up to any foolery as she would put it. Luke was slightly annoyed that Jack and Janette could get away their type of Foolery, but for Luke and Noah is was somehow different. This did bother Luke, but he decided to speak to his grandmother later on when he got back home. Right now he had more pressing issues on his mind, namely a one Kevin Davis.

Both boys where now downstairs in the kitchen sitting having a coffee and looking at each other, stealing glances at each other. Luke knew that he was thinking about one thing and one thing only, Kevin, and how he was going to try to explain what is happening and try to make him understand everything. Luke was deep in thought as Noah looked at Luke. Noah was becoming worried as he could see Luke was thinking. He knew something was on his mind, and he got a sick feeling in his stomach it was something he would not like at all.

Noah looked at Luke as he asked "Luke baby, what wrong, what's on your mind?" as he placed his hand on Luke's arm. Luke looked at Noah and he knew that Noah knew he was thinking something. He was having this internal conflict on whether to tell Noah, but on the other hand if he did, he knew he would have some sort of problems, as he knew Noah would not like him seeing Kevin and if he did allow him, he would have to be there with him.

Luke turned his attention back at Noah who seemed to change his look for worry to utter panic. Luke took Noahs hands into his "Noah, there is something on my mind, and I know you know what it is, and I know I said I would go and see him, but I have to. Really I do. I need him to understand that…" Luke said as he was cut off by Noah "Luke No, baby please, I would rather you stay away from the dick head all together. He is up to something bug and honestly I can feel its some thing bad is going to happen, so please for me, don't see him" Noah pleaded into Luke's brown eyes.

Luke looked into Noah's Blue eyes, he could see that Noah wasn't happy about what Luke was asking, and he knew Noah was now pleading with him. He also knew Noah was right at the same time cause he had the same feelings, but he had to do something.

"Babe I know what you are saying, I do, but I have to do this honestly otherwise I wont be able to get Kevin off our back, off my back. I need to make him understand…." Luke said as he was cut off by Noah "What do you mean understand, Luke he wants you to dump me to be with him. There is nothing to understand, can't you see that. Can't you see that he is trying to break us up, even right now it seems that" Noah said as tears formed in his eye's. He didn't want it to be true, but it certainly felt that way. He felt Luke was trying to put him last and it broke Noah apart "Noah, please, I just want to explain it to him and get him off my back…..where are you going?' Luke asked as he saw Noah grab his Jacket, "out, that's where, I will see you after my shift maybe, depends" Noah said as he walked out the Snyder Farm house laving a now upset Luke back in the Kitchen, wondering what to do.

Noah arrived at Java for his afternoon shift. He was still fuming at Luke's comment to find Kevin and talk to him to make him understand. To understand what, that he was actually available maybe, that this was all a lie. Noah wasn't sure what to think and really didn't want to be at work right now, but he had no choice.

Noah started to prepare for the afternoon rush, as he did he was unaware of a certain male presence behind him. A person he certainly didn't want to see, smiling at him ad watching his every move. "Well, do I have to kiss you too to get some sort of service around here then?" Kevin said to Noah, as Noah turned around after recognizing the voice "What do you want Kevin, haven't you cause enough grief?" Noah said looking at him coldly "I am getting something to eat and drink and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't be so rude about it Noah, and no I haven't caused any grief unlike you" Kevin said cocking one eyebrow up as Noah looked at Kevin, as if really to murder him.

The tension was thick as both Noah and Kevin stood close to one another, the counter the only thing keeping them apart from one another, when Luke comes running through the main doors of Java "I am glad I found you, I need to talk to you" Luke said catching his breath. He had been running around like mad trying to find Noah to say sorry, but was unaware of Kevin presence "well its about time you wanted to see me Snyder, sounds like you have changed your mind after all" Kevin turned around to Luke, who looked up suddenly, taking a deep sharp breath in, gulping hard as he looked at a now even more angrier Noah. Unaware of what to say or do………..


	8. Chapter 8

Title:When In Oakdale - Chapter 8

Chapter:Chapter 8

Rating:M

Summary:Luke, Noah and Kevin argue in java

Characters:Luke, Noah, Kevin

Genre:AU

Warnings:some um strong language

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

Luke was looking At Kevin and his smug grin. Luke could hardly believe what Kevin had just said to him. He had no clue why Kevin would actually think that he had changed his mind. This game has gone on long enough as far as Luke was concerned and it was about time he faced his demon head on.

"you know what Kevin, no everything revolves around you, so why don't you just walk on out of here like the trash you are, and go back to your so called straight trailer trash life is you can even call it that" Luke spoke out with such hatred in his voice shocking not only himself, but everyone around him.

Kevin looked at Luke, shocked yet hurt. He never expected such words to come out of Luke, who was normally so reserved. He didn't know how to respond really. That totally shocked him beyond anything he would ever expect Luke to say. But then again, was Luke trying to play the fool, to play hard and play this little mind game. This got Kevin thinking even more

"Well then what the fuck did you mean Snyder, cause I am sure it was meant for me, for us baby" Kevin said walking forward towards Luke to hug him. With Luke just backing away and then pushing him back towards the counter, to a now very angry Noah "What the fuck dude, why are you trying to hit on MY boyfriend right in front of me, are you that fucking Sick" Noah said as he began to walk around the front of the counter in front of Luke.

Luke could see the anger within Noah's eyes as Noah walked up to Kevin and grabbed his shirt with his fists "You know what, you have some fucking nerve Kevin. I seriously, do not get you. I asked you, NO I TOLD you to stay the fuck away from Luke, Away from me and Away from his family, and yet somehow you continue to crawl you fucking god damn arse back, like some trailer trash. Just do me a favour, stay the fucking hell away from me, my boyfriend Luke and his family - GOT IT" Noah said almost spitting in Kevin face.

Kevin could see the anger in Noah's face, but its what he wanted, he wanted to provoke Noah to the point of no return really. So Luke could see how violent Noah would get. How Noah didn't really trust anyone, including Luke. So Luke would run towards him and away from Noah. Into his arms here he belongs.

"Well, if I am such a trailer trash then why is that your so called boyfriend keeps running back towards me when you least expect it then huh?" Kevin asked Noah with a small grin. Noah looked even more furious as he held his right fist back ready to knock Kevin's block off until Luke pulled his fist down and looked into Noah's blue eyes "Noah babe, he is not worth it all, please don't get yourself into trouble, he is just winding you up somehow and trying to get me to run to him" Luke said stepping in front of Noah now and Kevin looked on. Luke kissed Noah as he tried his best to sooth the Mayer/Snyder male in front of him.

Noah looked at Luke, into his deep brown eyes. He could tell that Luke had a point, yet for some reason he didn't care. He had really had enough of Kevin and these stupid mind games he was playing. It was starting to get to him. But again he knew Luke was right.

Noah stared at Kevin as Luke finished where he began "you know what Kevin, you're the meathead really. You have one to many screws lose in that sawdust head of yours. I NEVER, EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN!. You're a sleazebag, you deserve to live in a trashcan really or even better yet, as Noah suggested or said, a trailer park, being on Jerry Springs with the ho bags you seems to attract or date if a remember. It would take hell to literally freeze over before I would even think about talking with, let alone dating you - and trust me, there is no fucking chance of that happening. So why don't you go hope on that little trike of yours or what ever it is you came here with and get out of here like the trash you know what are before I have to do something about it, and before you even respond, its not a threat but a fucking promise!!!" Luke said with such hatred coming out his mouth.

Noah was stunned, he never knew Luke had it in him, but yet he was also proud that Luke could stand up to the bastard. If it wasn't for Luke he would have flattened Kevin long ago, but he knew it wouldn't make him the better man, and it could have - no would have messed up his chances with Luke. That's something he wasn't about to risk at all.

Kevin was in absolute shock by now. He had never really seen Luke get into such a state. He had to think as it had a name and he was having am mental blank to think of what the special name it was - 'ahhh that's right, Snyder rage' he thought to himself. He just didn't know how to come back at Luke or Noah for the fact, as his game as they say was up. Luke knew what he was up to and he thought about confessing, but then again it might be more fun to continue this little game, as then Luke wouldn't really be playing along, but being fed right into his hands as such,]. He smiled as he continued "Well Snyder, you should know what my trash arse is like seeming as you kept ogling at it every chance you got. So why not take the chance now to have it?" Kevin said smiling, contented.

"What the fuck, seriously are you just tone deaf or really pathetically stupid Kevin, I fucking told you not only two minutes ago - THERE IS NO GOD DAMN WAY IN FUCKING HELL I WOULD EVEN TOUCH YOU, TALK WITH YOU LET ALONE PAY ATTENTION TO YOU! I am not sure how much clearer I could get really Kevin. I think you need your hearing checked" Luke said now looking more so shocked and appalled at Kevin.

"seriously Davis, if I would you, I just get out know before someone gets hurt, and it wont be myself or Luke really" Noah said placing a hand on Luke's shoulder as his gaze set upon Kevin.

Kevin looked at Luke and Noah. He felt scared and he didn't like this feeling at all really. It made him feel scared and he was definitely not ready for a show down as such, especially with the one love of his life. He certainly didn't want to hurt him anymore than he could, but he knew that he had to do what he felt was right. He wasn't giving up as such, but knew he wasn't going to get his point across at all at this stage.

Kevin walked past Luke and Noah as he slowly turned around to face the pair, who where now watching him. "you do know, this isn't over, not by a long shot" Kevin said as he turned back around and walked out of Java……..


	9. Chapter 9

Title:When in Oakdale - Chapter 9

Chapter:Chapter 9

Rating:PG

Summary:Luke and Noah talk, Kevin thinks and walks in after Noah and Luke's Love making session

Characters:Luke, Noah, Kevin

Genre:AU

Warnings:Some mild language, sex scenes

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

Kevin walked out of Java and headed back to the Lakeview. He was fuming at Luke at the way he treated him. He couldn't understand as to why Luke would stick up for that, that piece of trash. Why would Luke even call him a piece of trash anyways. That really hurt him, so now he had to hurt both Luke and Noah. More so Noah than Luke, cause he wanted, no needed Luke.

He walked up to his room, not even bothering to get the lift or anything. He walked in and opened the door. Sitting down on the bed his thoughts working on overtime, trying to figure a way of hurting both of them but not so much Luke. This would be easier said than done really Kevin thought to himself as he rested back on the bed, trying to gather his thoughts.

Back at Java, Luke and Noah where looking at each other. Noah could hardly believe what had just happened and he was now even more determined to do something about it to unsure nothing ever like that happened again. He was getting worried that somehow Kevin was going to try to do something, something so bad it would hurt both boys in the process, allowing him to comfort Luke.

Noah couldn't really understand as to why Kevin thought he could get away with such blatant stupidity really. It really pissed him off. Why was it that this guy go get under his skin so easily. Noah couldn't really understand yet he could. It was really a mixed up sort of emotional field he was feeling right at this stage.

Luke looked at Noah, wondering what he was thinking, tyring to figure out what he could do to fix this problem. He knew it was his fault that they where both in this situation and he had to find a way to fix it and fast!

Luke looked at Noah "Babe, Noah, I'm……I'm so sorry, this….this is al my fault and I……god….I don't know what to do to fix it, honestly I don't" Luke said as he began to break down, tears streaming down his face.

Noah looked at Luke and pulled in to him, allowing Luke to cry his heart out. Hold him tight and trying to sooth Luke "shhhhh babe, shhhh it not your fault hey…..it's not. You weren't to know Kevin would be capable of cause such hurt and pain, none of us where. I…….I just wish there was a way to take this hurt and pain away from you, and remove Kevin from both our Lives" Noah said as he held onto Luke, trying to sooth his thoughts and his pains.

Luke continued to sob into Noah's chest. Letting all this pain and hurt he was feeling. But then again why should he be upset and hurt. Kevin has done this before and he really has to stop acting like this. Its not healthy for him at all and its not fair on Noah, as he knows Noah would be worrying some what badly.

Luke looks up to Noah and sniffles. A sad smile forms "how do you know how to calm me down and say the right things Noah? Seriously I have no idea what I would have or could have done with out you here to support and help me" he said kissing Noah, who started to kiss him back. Trying to wipe Luke's tears away at the same time.

"I just do, and it's the same with you when ever I am angry or sad Luke. You know what to exactly say or do and for that, I love you so much" Noah said kissing Luke again. "What do you say for getting out of here, my shift ends in a couple of minutes and well, I know this is strictly against Emma's rules, but seeming as she has gone out for the night to the next town for a girls night out, the farm will be pretty lonely with your dad going to be over at your mums with the girls as well, we could have some alone time" Noah said holding onto Luke waist with his hands as he smiled.

Luke smiled. He could certainly do with some alone time right now and its exactly what the doctor ordered really. He looked back at Noah as he replied "Yeah, yeah I could actually use some alone time right now. So why don't you finish up work and we can start heading back out to the Farm". "Sounds like a plan" Noah said as he went back to work for the next 5 mins, cleaning up and helping Jeff get ready for the last hour of his shift.

Both Luke and Noah left Java hand in hand, walking to the car park, they hopped into their cars and drove off in the direction of the farm. They arrived to a very empty farmhouse and parked their cars.

Upon entering the farm house, Noah placed his hand onto Luke's waist, guiding him in the door to the kitchen where he turned Luke around and started to kiss him furiously and fiercely. Luke started to moan, their hearts pounding, their breathing becoming deeper.

Noah started to move Luke with each kiss as they made their way to the stair case. Their kiss being interrupted abruptly due to the need to get upstairs and lock themselves away from the rest of the world. A world that somehow was hurting the both of them at this stage.

They both raced up the stairs. Once at the top landing, they looked at each other. Luke smiled as he brought Noah into him, holding him, caressing him and kissing him passionately. Noah began to return the kiss which was becoming more passionate and deep each minute.

They entered Luke's room and locked the door, they began to remove their clothes as Luke and Noah fell onto the bed kissing and feeling each other bodies. Their hearts beating as one, their breathing becoming deeper. Both boys began moaning as they where kissing each other, feeling each other's body as Noah began working and teasing Luke.

He started sucking and nibbling on one of Luke nipples, then the other, kissing his way down his chest to his cock, where he took it in, first off licking and slowly sucking on the head, then taking the whole thing in his mouth as much as he could. He began slowly sucking on it, teasing Luke's member with his tongue. Building up a pace that become fast, harder, he was also playing with Luke's nipples at the same time, feeling his body, caressing his body. Luke moan out, it was a feeling he could have all over again. A feeling he didn't want to stop. He loved how Noah could please him in such ways beyond imagination.

Luke's moaning and breathing became heavier as he came inside Noah's mouth. Noah was having trouble taking all of Luke's milky goodness as he. He came back up to Luke and kissed him as Luke did the same to Noah, worked on his nipples, biting, nibbling and sucking them, allowing his tongue to tease Noah, making him moa out working his way down to Noah's fully erect cock. He took the head into his mouth. He used his tongue to tease the head, then slowly taking in Noah's cock into his mouth. He began sucking hard on it, working up a pace.

Noah didn't want to come inside Luke's mouth. He wanted to come inside Luke, so he lifted Luke's head up to his as they shared a kiss. Luke got a condom and some Lube and placed the condom on his fully erected cock, and lubing his cock up and Luke's ass.

Luke laid on his back, with his legs on Noah's shoulder. Noah placed his cock at Luke's ass and slowly entered allowing Luke to get used to his fully erect and hard member inside of him.

Noah kissed Luke and asked "are you ready babe". Luke replied with a simple nod and returned the kiss as Noah started to gather a pace. Pumping in and out of Luke. Both feeling pure excitement and ecstasy. Their moaning becoming louder and faster. Noah could hardly believe it but Luke was now hard again and playing with his member.

He bent down and kissed Luke as he started to moan out loud, coming inside Luke as Luke came on both his and Noah's chest.. Noah collapsed on top of Luke, breathing so fast he felt he was having a heart attack. Their hearts racing as they had just shared the best love making session yet.

They where interrupted all of a sudden by a voice at the bedroom door, which had somehow been opened and Kevin was standing there with a video camera in hand. "so maybe we should do act 2 now, the how am I going to explain this to grandma, mummy and daddy then hmmmm?" Kevin said with a smile as both Luke and Noah looked in horror at Kevin and each other………..


	10. Chapter 10

Title:When In Oakdale - Chapter 10

Chapter:Chapter 10

Rating:M

Summary:Luke and Noah are not happy with Kevin and tried to play his little game as Jack walks in

Characters:Luke, Noah, Kevin, Jack

Genre:AU

Warnings:Some mild language - some sex scenes - male to male

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

Luke and Noah stood up instantly as soon as they heard Kevin voice. Both boys where now standing naked at the foot of the bed, staring at Kevin, who had a massive grin on his face, capturing the two naked boys on his camera

"What the fuck, Kevin how dare you just fucking barge in on us like that. How the fuck did you even get inside the house in first place? God your fucking mental" Luke screamed out towards Kevin. Kevin just looked at Luke, still pointing the camera at him and smiling widely.

"Come on Snyder, you know I still know every nook and cranny around here. Remember we used to sneak in, so I know well um lets just say the….back entrances….. Really" Kevin said giggling to himself, remembering what he had saw thought the camera of Luke and Noah's loving making. Just even the thought of it was making him hard again.

"Fucking hell I really hate you, god could be ever more a bastard and stoop so fucking low. Well I guess you have actually proved that right now. So fucking hand over the fucking camera right now or so god help me" Noah yelled out as he walked towards Kevin and placed him against the wall.

Kevin looked at Noah and held onto the camera tightly as Noah tried his best to grab it off him "No fucking way dude, this is my little well revenge as such. I need to teach you two a little something. How dare you take my Luke and deny my one true love. This is my way of getting what I what, what I need cause Luke deserves, no needs it" Kevin said smiling at Noah, who looked even more angry.

"Fuck you Kevin, Luke is not some prize trophy or something like what you just described him as. He is much more than that. I would never treat Luke as some sort of trophy husband or anything along those lines. He needs to be himself and I will always support him. Yeah I have made mistakes AS we all do really, if you know what I mean, but I would never treat Luke how you just……just fucking talked about him like. You fucking disgust me you know that, you really are fucking trash" Noah said almost spitting in Kevin Face.

Kevin just continued to smile. He knew that Noah was becoming angrier by the minute and secretly he was hoping that Noah would punch him or just do something Physical to him, as he knew he could use it later when he could press charges. Noah then seemed to look at Him, he could sense that some how Noah was reading his mind. Noah then backed off as he walked back towards Luke. This scared Kevin a bit actually.

Noah looked at Kevin, he could see something was happening and instantly he could sense he knew what Kevin was up to. He could see that he wanted him to somehow physically hurt him. He thought about this. He wondered why he wanted Noah to do this. Suddenly it struck him. He wanted Noah to hit him so he could get him away from Luke and walk all over Noah somehow. Noah wasn't having any of this, so he backed off and went towards Luke, who somehow could sense the same.

Luke could sense all this was happening, he was no longer blinded, but more so angry than anything else. He looked at Noah and winked at him as he approached Kevin, with a seductive smile. He knew he had to play this game to get this finally finished once and for all. He would feel dirty about but he knew it was the only way really.

Luke approached Kevin. He looked at him, up and down, he saw the camera, but most noticeably he tent pole poking out in his pants. He smiled, his eyes widened, he knew what he had to do.

"Maybe I was wrong somehow Kevin babe?" Luke smiled as he looked Kevin in the face, smiling "maybe we can have some fun together, maybe a threesome, now that would be hot. And well seeming as you have your camera and your member here" Luke said as he grabbed Kevin hard cock, starting to stoke it through his pants "maybe we can take care of this little, well not so little then, problem you have. You need to have some fun yourself you know. Its not good to be all pent up, sweaty and hot like this now is it?" Luke said as he smiled at Kevin and then to Noah.

Noah looked on, he wasn't happy with what was happening but he knew some how Luke was kind of doing the right thing, playing with Kevin's head just like he had been doing with Luke. It some how really started to turn him on, as he could feel himself starting to get hard again. He just listened to Luke. The way he spoke to Kevin in such a seductive manner was a major turn on. He was imagining that Luke was doing that to him right now.

Luke continued his little mind game with Kevin as he placed his hand down into Kevin pants, taking his member and stroking it hard, pulling and tugging at it making Kevin moan out, shaking at his knees "Feels good doesn't it?" Luke asked Kevin as he just nodded and moan "well maybe this could help top it off for you" Luke said as he went in to kiss Kevin. He kissed him hard and passionately while he free hand some how searched and found the camera. He finally had hold of the camera, as Kevin some how let it go from his grip. He was enjoying this way to much, and Luke knew that Kevin was. He finished off the kiss just as Kevin came inside his pants. Luke could feel Kevin load on his hands. It was sticky and dirty. He felt dirty as he squeezed hard on Kevin balls making him scream out.

"Now let me teach you a lesson fuckwit, this is and will ever be the only time you will ever have me I learnt this from the master really didn't I, Use them and loose them, isn't that your little motto in life Kevin? Cause really it is. No one tries to black mail me, my boyfriend or my family. You have officially over stepped your mark here, so if I where you I crawl back into that little rock you came out of and NEVER come out again, you hear me?" Luke said as he continued to squeeze Kevin balls, almost crushing them and making Kevin scream out.

Noah cold hardly believe what was happening right in front of him. He never knew Luke had this in him, yet still it was some sort of turn on for him. He could hear Kevin's screams, his face showing the pain he was in. all he could do was stand there and smile, smile at his boyfriend standing up to his bully and giving his everything back to him. Kevin deserved this more than anything.

Just then the bedroom door opened up again as Jack walked in asking "What the hell is going on here?" as Luke looked at Jack, then back at Kevin and then to Noah, as Noah's face went absolutely red…………………………


	11. Chapter 11

Title:When in Oakdale - Chapter 11

Chapter:Chapter 11

Rating:M

Summary:Luke and Noah get surprised by jack and Janet, Kevin runs off

Characters:Luke, Noah, Kevin, Jack, Janet

Genre:AU

Warnings:Some mild language

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

Jack had just walked in and was caught by surprise. He saw Luke naked with his hand down Kevin Davis's Pants, Kevin screaming out in pain, as it seems Luke is holding on to his, um well private parts and maybe squeezing them?? Noah naked at the foot of the bed, seeming to somewhat get off this scene before him. Jack wasn't sure of what to make of it at all.

"Can someone please explain to me what the fuck is going on here. More so why Noah, your just standing naked there, with a half boner with your Boyfriend, my nephew naked, with his hands down his ex crush's pants and Kevin, the ex crush screaming in pain?" Jack looked at all three as they looked at him

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck' is all Noah could think, as Jack might tell Emma, Luke's grandfather of them breaking the house rules. Shit this is all he needed. 'Why is it that no one seems to knock in the place' all Noah could really think, trying to come up with an answer for Jack but Luke beat him to it.

"Jack, it seems this low life broke into the house and tried to blackmail myself and Noah, as it seems he filmed us without our consent mind you on the 'job' if you get what I mean there, and well the only way to get the camera which here by the way" Luke said handing the camera to Jack "and well to kind of make him understand that I wasn't happy and wanted him to leave me and Noah alone once and for all, I well did what most girls would do, grab them by their balls and tell them where they stand really" Luke said as just then a lady voice could be heard coming up the stairs and into the room.

"Well if I knew you wanted an audience I would have dolled myself up even more, but I 'm not sure about converting the gays here, just yeah I don't want the 'where does this go' question coming up" Janet said as she looked at all three boys and then Jack "and I see you brought a camera to film, now I really should have put some more make up on, maybe I should do that hmm" Janet said as she walked out of the room leaving all four boys stunned.

"Well can someone please explain to me just what happened?" Noah said as he scrambled to find his clothes, putting on his boxers then his jeans and looking over at Jack. Luke was looking at Jack as well and was completely stunned, he had removed his hand from Kevin's pants and was wiping himself on Kevin's shirt.

"Fuck Kevin, god you came everywhere, oh well that's what your shirt is for, and um Jack, what the Fuck was that all about?" Luke asked wiping his hand still on Kevin's shirt as Kevin fell to the ground holding his crown jewels.

Jack himself was completely stunned but didn't want to go into it with Luke or Noah while there was this situation with Kevin "I will explain later, but first things first, I think Kevin here has some explaining to do, don't you Kevin? I thought I told you to stay out of trouble, and as your parole officer this isn't a very good situation your in isn't it?" Jack said as he looked at Kevin who looked at him with pained eyes and shook his head no.

"Well I am sorry to have to do this, but you have violated one of your parole rules, so I am afraid I am going to take you downtown ok. So if I where you I wouldn't try anything smart arsed ok" Jack said as he helped Kevin to his feet off the bedroom floor and out the door to his car.

Luke looked at Noah as he walked over to him "well that was interesting, um and well difficult really wasn't it" Luke said hugging Noah's by his waist. Noah just looked at Luke as he finished putting his shirt on. "that was fucking awful Luke. Now I am scared Jack is going to tell your Grandmother. Now what am I going to do, I can't go the dorms and I certainly cannot move out on my own - fuck, what am I going to do?" Noah said as he bushed his hands through his hair.

Luke smiled and looked at his boyfriend as he kissed him. "Don't worry babe I am sure that Jack won't say anything cause I know he was here with Janet for the same reason we where and he wouldn't want to anyways, as I would be saying something if he did and putting up a fight" Luke smiled to Noah as he hugged him tightly.

Both boys where interrupted again by a knock at the door "um, I'm sorry to interrupt you boys, but I thought this time I might want to knock just in case um, you guys…..you know" jack said at a loss for words "yes we know Uncle Jack, we know" Luke said kind of giggling away while Noah just stood their with a small smile on his face at both Luke and Noah.

"Yes well, I um…..I need either both of you or one of you to come down to the police station with my to help press charges and explain to me what happened with Kevin Davis" Jack said standing, looking at both boys with folded arms.

"Um, I think we will both come if that is ok with you Jack?" Noah said looking at both Luke and Jack at the same time.

"no that is cool with me, I just need to let Janet…." Jack started to say as Janet walked back into the room. "So I take it that we aren't going to have well a five some, well foursome should be ok, but yet again, trying to converts the gays - could be a long shot there Jack darling but I'm willing to try if you are. Always had the hots for Noah here really" Janet said as she pinches Noah's cheek.

"Um Janet, while I would like to make it perfectly clear that um Noah is my boyfriend and there is no way you would be able to convert us even if you tried. So good luck to thinking and putting into practise that theory" Luke said as he pouted, smiling at both Janet and Jack, while Noah just laughed out loud, blushing red as anything.

Janet just smiled as she replied "Oh well, worth a shot really. Can't blame a girl can you really?" she said laughing as everyone just erupted in laughter "But Seriously you guys ready to go" Jack said to Luke and Noah "Yeah where ready" Noah said as Janet interrupted "what? Your leaving me here on your own in such a big lonely place, fine specimens of men you lot are" Janet stated as she folded her arms.

Luke could hardly resist to reply to Janet as he smiled "well I am sure Janet that you can take care of yourself. You are a big strong girl and I am sure you can keep yourself amused by yourself really?" Luke laughed out as Janet playfully slapped Luke on the arm "Bitch" she replied as Jack and Noah laughed out as they exited the room.

Once downstairs all three boys stopped at Jack's car as jack said "What the Fuck, where has he gone? Where has Kevin gone now - Fuck" He said as he ran his hands through his hair. Both Luke and Noah looked at each other and then back at Jack who was panicking……..


	12. Chapter 12

Title:When in Oakdale - Chapter 12

Chapter:Chapter 12

Rating:M

Summary:Luke, Noah and Jack try to find Kevin, Kevin gets hurt and is in hospital

Characters:Luke, Noah, Jack, Kevin, Lucinda

Genre:AU

Warnings:Some mild language

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

"Ok so where the hell did he just get off to then?? FUCK!" Jack said kicking the dirty up into the air while looking at Luke and Noah. Both boys where worried that Jack would loose it at them any minute from now.

"I'm sorry jack but we don't know, we thought you had locked the car up with him in it while you got us" Luke said trying to calm Jack down but it wasn't working at all. Noah looked at Luke then back at Jack "well he couldn't have gotten very far, I mean he would have to be on foot right, seeming as his car is still here and our cars are all still here.

Jack looked at Noah then back at the car's as he smiled "Fuck, why didn't I notice that? Thanks Noah, your fucking amazing. Now I need you two to help me find the son of a bitch" Jack said as he placed his hand on Noah's shoulder smiling in a disgruntled way.

Noah and Luke looked at each other, still stunned as to the way Jack was behaving. This is really nothing or even Jack at all. It actually scared Luke some what but he knew that his uncle was right as they really did have to find Kevin and put an end to this once and for all.

All three took off in their own directions around the farm and the house, with Luke staying close to the farm house and barn area while Noah and Jack looked in the paddocks and drive way towards the road. They all knew Kevin was there and close by, but where is the question.

Luke had looked all around the farm house and headed to the Barn when he noticed that the barn door was slightly open. He slowed his walking to a slow creep as he came closer to the door. He grabbed his mobile out of his pocket and dialled Noah's phone as Noah picked up "babe, I think I need you and jack to head down to the barn with me, I think he is here" Luke said as Noah ended the phone call quickly.

Luke slowly opened the barn door, taking a small yet careful glimpse inside the barn. He took a deep slow breath as he slowly walked inside the barn, which was barn from the daylight outside. He slowly started to walk inside the barn, the horses being calm, too calm if you ask him. He wasn't sure but something didn't feel right. He felt a presence behind him, not sure how to act on it.

Luke slowly turned around. As he did he saw a shadow quickly duck behind some bails of hay that lay against the far wall of the barn. Luke gulped as he knew some how this wasn't Noah or Jack, he's sisters or cousins playing a prank. He knew that somehow it was Kevin.

He slowly started to walk over to the hay bail where the shadow had gone to, his breath become sharp and ragged, his heart racing a million miles, blood pumping through his veins, his body shaking. Luke wasn't even sure what was happening or what the hell he was actually doing, but he really did need to see why Kevin was hiding and some how get him out of he's and Noah's life once and for all.

He approached the bail as Noah and Jack entered the barn shouting Luke's name, startling Luke and causing him to trip over a rake that lay on the ground. Luke stumbled to the ground as someone quickly grabbed him before he could hit his head into the wall.

The person now holding him was not really his guardian angel, but his former best friend and well his old crush Kevin, who had been hiding behind the hay bail. "hey you ok?" Kevin asked in such a caring and low tone, trying to sound sincere.

Luke looked at Kevin not sure how to react, but he was none the les surprised as such. He just still couldn't believe that Kevin was standing there looing at him, holding him and somehow being very polite to him. It actually scared Luke some what. He quickly started to get up and out of Kevin's grasp, but Kevin held him down as he held out a knife stopping Jack and Noah from moving forward to check and look after Luke as he said to the other two boys "come any closer and I will hurt you both, you hear me. I need to take care of Luke, not you, or any of you ok. Kevin looked back at Luke as he kissed his forehead smiling "are you ok baby? I hope you didn't hurt your head or that I am hurting you" Kevin said as Luke just laid there under the weight of Kevin's arms, unable to break from his grasp at all.

Noah was getting a little concerned as he could see the fear within Luke's eyes, as it was the same fear he too was also feeling. He wasn't sure as to what length Kevin might actually go to prove his point but he knew that he did have to do something. Something that would finally get Kevin away from Luke so he could protect him once and for all.

Jack looked at Luke, then at Kevin and to Noah. He could sense the fear they where all feeling. He knew that he too had to do something, but what? Something that wasn't going to harm Luke or Noah in the fact. He never minded that it might hurt Kevin, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

Jack slowly started to advance his way forward, slowly, trying to talk to Kevin who was still being distracted by Luke which he prayed would happen "Now Kevin, you don't want to do anything stupid ok, so just, put the knife down and no one will get harmed ok. That I promise you, but you need to co-operate with me first ok" Jack said holding his hands up as he gained further and further towards Kevin and Luke.

Kevin looked up to see that Jack was now practically on top of him, leaning down and was now just about in possession of the knife he had been holding. He quickly went to grab the knife but it was too late as Jack was now holding the knife and had a strong grip of it. He Kevin went to snatch the knife, he cut himself and was now bleeding quite fast. Luke jumped up and was looking for a cloth of something to hold off the bleeding and keep it to a minimum but he couldn't find anything.

Noah was the first to find a rag in the old cupboard in the store room of the Barn. He ran back out toward Kevin who had now collapsed on the floor, with Jack on his mobile calling for an ambulance as Luke had taken his shirt off and ripped it and was now holding onto Kevin. At First he wasn't sure of what to think but he knew that something had to be done. He just was wishing he wasn't seeing this for real.

It had been a couple of hours since Kevin had collapsed in the barn after cutting himself. Both Luke and Noah with Jack where sitting in the emergency waiting room waiting for news on Kevin, but where getting no where. Luke had called his grandmother Lucinda who had arrived and was trying desperately to find out information for everyone but was not having much luck at all.

Noah had been silent to the surprise of Luke and he had hardly touched him or even noticed or said anything to him since the accident at the farm. Luke was getting slightly concerned as he knew he had done something to piss Noah off, but what? He had to do what he thought was the right thing. He couldn't allow Kevin to die no matter how much he hated him. Couldn't Noah see that? Why did he have to be so stubborn when all Luke was doing was the right thing? Luke thought to himself.

Noah just stared in front of him, like as if nothing, even Luke even existed. He has royally pissed at Luke. He wasn't sure why it was effecting him so badly, but it was. He knew he couldn't and wouldn't have let Kevin die, but still, seeing Luke half naked, holding on to your ex crush and ex best friend in a way that looked to "cosy" kind of does things to make one mad. He was just pissed is the only way to explain it.

Luke looked at Noah as he spoke "Noah babe, please……please don't be mad at me. I thought……..gwad, I thought I was doing the right thing but obviously I wasn't and I apologise. Kevin means nothing to me. I just……… I couldn't allow him to die like that, no one should ever feel like that or die like that. Just please, don't be angry at me" Luke said with tears forming in his eyes.

Noah was still staring in front but he knew Luke was getting upset and it tore his heart apart. Of course he knew Luke was doing the right thing it's just seeing him like that with…..with….with Kevin it just made Noah feel even more insecure of himself. He slowly turned his head to face Luke and he could see that tears where forming and running down Luke's cheeks. He moved his hands up to Luke's face and began to wipe the tears away as he leaned in and kissed Luke slowly.

"I know babe, I am sorry. I shouldn't be mad and you did do the right things. It's just……I don't know it's silly actually" Noah said as he turned away from Luke with tears threatening to form. "Please baby tell me, just tell me please" Luke pleaded with such a whisper in his voice, his lips trembling as he spoke "well…….I don't know Luke. I just felt insecure really. I don't know why but I did and it made me feel mad, angry even hurt when I saw you half naked there with your ex crush and ex best friend who had just moments before tried to split us up and black mail us. I just didn't know where I stood really and for once in my life apart from my father I felt angry, lonely and unloved. That is a feeling I never thought I would end up having with you but I did" Noah said in such a tone that didn't sound caring for any feelings as such. This some what effected Luke more than he thought as he just began crying. His body trembling as he curled up into a ball wanting to die.

Noah never wanted to hurt Luke and he knew his words had been harsh but he needed to get this off his chest as such. He needed to tell Luke how he truly felt, but never wanted to hurt him more than what he was feeling. He leaned over and pulled Luke into a hug, holding him and whispering soft words of Love saying how sorry he was for upsetting him further and that he never meant it. It broke his heart to see Luke hurt even crying more so than anything. He didn't know why he sounded the way he sounded or the way he said what he said to Luke. He just needed to get these feelings off his chest.

Luke was now still crying on Noah's shoulder, holding on to his shirt for dear life as if everything and anything depended on it. He had now calmed down to small sobs and was sniffling.

Luke looked up at Noah as Noah smiled softly "hey I am sorry Luke babe. I didn't mean to hurt you and I am not angry anymore, yes I was but I couldn't help it. I am glad that you have stopped crying and I hope you can forgive me?" Noah said as he looked into Luke brown eyes "Yeah…Yes I have already forgiven me if you can forgive me Noah" Luke said in such a soft voice, still upset some what "Yes I can babe, but we have to talk to Kevin and try to get things straightened out ok" Noah said as Luke nodded his yeah yes in reply.

Just then they where interrupted by Lucinda who looked like she had some news "Darlings well I don't know where to being….." she started off………….


End file.
